Pinkie Promise
by Tenken0113
Summary: AU. At an early age Sasuke and Naruto discover they have deep rooted feelings for one another that go beyond there friendship. When a tragic accident occurs , how will they deal with the separation. 11 years later Sasuke and Naruto have an unexpected run in. Do they both hold on to those same feelings, or has time worn them away? Horrible at summaries. YAOI. SASUNARU.


**Arthur's Note: **Alrighty this is my first SasuNaru fanfic. So reviews and criticism will be greatly appreciated! :3 I hardcore ship Sasuke and Naruto, so my brain came up with all these plot bunnies that I just needed to write about! The characters may slightly be OOC. Also this story will be an AU. If any readers find any grammatical errors PLEASE correct me, or if you find anything else I might have missed. I will also indicate any POV changes between Naruto and Sasuke so there is no confusion. Thankyewww and hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **This will of course be a BOYxBOY fic between the greatest OTP, SasuNaru. I definitely plan on adding plenty of fluff and zesty LEMONS to later chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Pinkie Promise**

**Chapter 1: Finger paints **

_(Sasuke and Naruto age 6) Sasuke's POV_

My feet swing back and forth as I sit on a stubby legged stool. Humming to myself, I dip my tiny finger into a tray of awaiting finger paints. My pale finger drags across the fine paper as I connect dots, lines, and squiggles.

The loud and playful voices of my fellow kindergarten classmates echo around me. However, all of that is irrelevant as I mind my own business, focusing on the painting in front of me.

The classroom door opens with a gentle jingle. I turn to see a lovely lady with long red hair, a gentle smile graces her features as we make eye contact. My eyes leave her face, my gaze trailing to the boy standing next to her.

This feeling, my heart begins to flutter softly. My six year old brain has not grasped the concept of this strange sensation.

A tan skinned boy, with a mop of unruly blond hair sticking out in all directions, makes his way over to where I am seated. His face lights up with a wide grin. My lips curve into a small smile.

"Hay Sasuke-teme!" My smile falls into a smirk at the all too familiar nickname.

"Hi Dobe." His face scrunches up at the comment.

We bicker playfully; strangely it is like a second language to us. Quickly he stops as his attention is drawn to the painting in front of me. A smile cracks across his face once again.

"Sasuke…" He whispers, as he admires the picture I painted of him.

I look down to hide my pink tinged cheeks and fiddle with the hem of my shirt. That strange sensation is back, I feel it bubbling deep within my chest. I wonder if all six year old boys experience this. It only happens when I am near _him. _

I look up only to feel myself blush deeper as I catch him staring at me.

"D-Do y-you like it?" I shakily ask the blond headed boy.

"I really do, but I think it's missing something…" He looks at me as a dark blush creeps across his profound features.

"I-It's missing you, Sasuke-chan!" My eyes widen as he grabs the finger paints from me.

His face hardens as he turns his attention to the easel. Next to his painted figure he slowly begins to connect dots, lines, and squiggles, just like I did moments before. My attention turns from the easel to him. I look at how his blond hair sticks out. How his bright cerulean eyes follow the movements of his finger. Then my eyes trail down his face to admire the whisker like scars that adorn his cheeks. My starring drifts to his pursed lips, and I can feel the butterflies rise in my stomach.

I jerk back into reality as I feel a cool wetness touch the tip of my nose. Blue paint is smeared across my cheeks and nose. My eyes shift to the culprit.

"Dobe!" My hands fly out to grab the paint. I dip my fingers into the slippery mess.

"Take this!" I smirk as I rub red paint across his forehead and cheeks.

After slinging paint at one another, I hear the teacher yell from across the room. Our actions stop immediately.

The boy walks over to the painting and carefully plucks it from the easel.

"Now it's not missing anything. Here Sasuke-chan make sure to never lose this!" He grins as he holds out the piece of paper to me.

"I promise." A smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I reach out and take the painting. I stare at the two painted figures that are holding hands in the center of the paper. On the left is painted a tanned skin boy, with blond hair, whisker marks, and bright blue eyes. Painted on the right, a raven haired boy, with pale skin, and onyx eyes.

"Ya pinkie promise Sasuke?" The boy asks, holding out his pinkie.

I reach out and hook my slender pinkie around his. "I pinkie promise… Naruto."

_Naruto's POV _

"Alright playtime is over kiddos, wrap it up, it's nap time!" I hear the obnoxiously loud teacher yell over the noise of a room full of kindergarteners.

I feel Sasuke drag me over to two blue mats in the corner of the room. We rearrange them so we are facing each other. I watch as he pulls his dark blue blanket around his frame. I follow suit and wrap myself tightly in a bright orange blanket.

The bright lights are turned off and warm rays of sunlight seep through the windows. I turn to see Sasuke with his eyes closed and breathing softly. I can't help myself, but I stare at every inch of him. I study him closely. My eyes scan over his spiky raven like locks of hair. Trailing down to stop on his face, I marvel his brilliantly pale skin. I move to his eyes only to find myself looking into sleepy pools of obsidian. I blush at the realization that I have been caught starring.

"Neh Sasu-chan?" I whisper.

"Hn?" He grunts out.

I feel my face heat up, "D-Do you ever get this strange feeling?" I see him scrunch his eyebrows together in confusion.

I scoot closer to Sasuke as I reach out from under my blanket and place a finger over his heart. "Like in here?" I say quietly. Almost inaudible.

His eyes widen and he also mimics my actions as he places a finger over my heart. He nods his head in agreement.

"I always feel strange whenever I'm with you dobe, but I don't know what it is." Sasuke whispers to me.

"Neh Sasu-chan, my mommy told me about this feeling once." I nod to myself forcing my six year old brain to remember.

"She said that you feel all tingly and really happy when you're near a special person. I think she calls it love." I say in hushed whispers.

I look to see what Sasuke has to say, but he only gives a reassuring nod with a small smile. I can feel my eyes growing heavy with sleepiness. As I drift to sleep, Sasuke grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. I squeeze his hand softly and I feel him give a gentle squeeze back.

I began to drift in and out of sleep, until the bright fluorescent lights were suddenly flicked on. Nap time can't be over already. The next moment I look around to see two giant men in black suits enter the room. I look to Sasuke and shake him awake. He quickly sits up as the two men make their way over to Sasuke and me. My classmates are watching in confusion, I look to my teacher to see her shocked face.

The two men tower over our small bodies.

"Naruto Uzumaki." One of the men says my name and looks at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The other says while he too looks at Sasuke.

"Boys, we need you to come with us." The first man says.

My eyes widen, I know something is wrong… but what?

"B-But why?" I stutter over my words.

"We can't tell you yet, so please be good and come with us." He says again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke stand up stiffly. He grabs the man's outstretched hand. The man standing in front of me offers me his hand as well. I hesitate, suspicion eating away at my thoughts, and then I grab his hand.

We exit the small classroom and walk out into the parking lot. We are led to a black SUV, and take our place in the back seats. We begin to drive away, the tiny school disappearing behind us. I watch Sasuke as he remains silent and stares out his window at the passing buildings. Moments later we arrive at the local police station of Konoha city. We exit the SUV and follow the two men inside. We weave our way to the back of the building and stop in front of a door.

On the front of the door a plaque reads _Hatake, Kakashi. _

We enter the cramped office and Sasuke takes one of the chairs in front of the desk while I take the one next to it.

"Please wait here patiently for Mr. Kakashi." The man says with a solemn look. They both then turn and exit the office.

"Sasuke w-what's g-going on?" I ask shakily.

"I don't know." He says quietly.

I reach for Sasuke's hand, but he quickly pulls away. Instead I resort to setting my hands in my lap.

After waiting for an hour in silence the door to the office opens. In walks a police man with silver hair. A scar adorns the left side of his face causing his right eye to be slightly discolored from the other. He walks around the desk and takes a seat.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." He looks at me with a sad smile. He then turns to Sasuke.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha." He says.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you boys may call me Kakashi." He says gently.

"Why are we here?" I ask Kakashi.

His face hardens as he looks at Sasuke and I.

"Naruto… Sasuke… there was an accident involving both of your parents." Kakashi says grimly and looks down at his desk.

I don't understand. What did he mean by accident?

I turn to Sasuke, I watch as tiny tremors pass through his body.

Turning back to Kakashi I ask, "What do you mean by accident?"

Kakashi lowers his head.

"Your parents have been murdered."

My breath catches in my throat. What? _Murdered?_ Sasuke and I are only six yet something so precious to us has been taken right from under our noses. My train of thoughts is interrupted by a choked sob. I glance at Sasuke to find him shaking as tears quietly run down his cheeks. I then notice the same salty trails running down my face.

I look back at Kakashi as he quietly clears his throat.

"I understand this is very difficult… but I must notify you two will be transferred to a relative of the family. If there is no immediate relative, we will have to put you in foster care till you are old enough to take care of yourselves." Kakashi looks down once again.

He picks up two files. Our names printed in black ink on the front.

"Naruto, you will be sent to a relative by the name of Jiraiya." I give a curt nod.

"As for you Sasuke, you will be sent to a foster home located outside of the city along with your brother Itachi. Once Itachi is old enough, you two may leave the foster home and live together." Kakashi said slowly, allowing the young Uchiha to absorb the information.

Sasuke did not give any acknowledgement of what Kakashi had said; instead he continued to stare with a blank face.

Kakashi stood slowly. "Your belongings have already been gathered and packed. You two will be leaving for your new homes shortly." With that Kakashi exited the office.

I looked down at my lap. I felt sick, tired, sad, angry. All these emotions were bubbling to the brim, but I didn't know what to do. This didn't seem right. It was all too sudden. Our lives have just been changed in a blink of an eye. Our worlds have shattered and crumbled.

Now we just have each other.

No…

Sasuke is a special person, who I will soon have to say goodbye to. Who is also being taken from me, just like everything else.

We both stand from our seats and walk out of the cramped office. Once again we are led to the parking lot where two separate vehicles await.

Sasuke quickly stops in front of me and turns around to face me. His arms wrap around me in a loose hug. I encircle my arms around his frame and pull him closer. I can feel tears on the verge of escaping. He pushes back and grasps my shoulders, looking me directly in the eye.

"Naruto…" he grabs my hand and locks his pinkie with my own.

"I pinkie promise." And with that he turns and enters the vehicle.

After what seemed like eternity, I then turn and hop into the backseat. I look out the window as Sasuke wave's goodbye.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: **Well that is my first chapter... I will admit its kind of boring, but my next chapter and then on will definitely be more interesting. Please review if you have any advice, like I said this is my first fanfic so I am accepting criticism to hopefully make me a better writer!


End file.
